


Alguien por quien luchar

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Extra Game, Friendship, Gen, vorpal swords
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Los idiotas unidos jamás serán vencidos! O la historia de cómo Aomine cree que Kise le odia y Kuroko necesita tomarse unas vacaciones tras lidiar con tanta estupidez junta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las vacaciones que Kuroko jamás tendrá

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la historia que quise escribir (y no escribí) para el día Aokise. Está bastante relacionado con otro fic mío (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6747808), pero no hace falta haberlo leído para entender esta historia.
> 
> (Hablando de todo un poco, espero poder actualizar pronto mi otro fic Aokise, "A buen entendedor")

—¿Quieres echar un uno contra uno conmigo —La voz de Kise, tan sugerente y a la vez desafiante, fue el desencadenante de una hilera de petardos que atacaban diversas partes del cuerpo de Aomine. Cuando iba a contestarle, Kise prosiguió—, _Kagamicchi_?

¿Cómo que Kagamicchi?

**¡¿Cómo que Kagamicchi?!**

—¿Eh? —Kagami no se estaba enterando de una mierda, cómo no, y tardó un par de segundos en espabilar. Cada vez le llevaba menos tiempo, ¡bravo por él!—. ¡Por supuesto! Ya echaba de menos yo algo de acción.

El corazón de Aomine se partió en mil pedazos.

*

Aomine no iba a ser el ñoño de turno que admitiría que se había unido a eso de los Vorpal Swords para “rememorar viejos tiempos” o mierdas así. Lo primero era lo primero, ¿vale? Y lo primero, además de ser aquello que precedía a lo segundo, era velar por el honor ya no solo del baloncesto japonés, sino del de Imayoshi y demás miembros del Strky. Y un cojón iba a consentir Aomine que viniesen unos putos guiris a llamarlos monos (que menuda mierda de insulto, para empezar) e ir humillando al personal por la cara.

Ahora bien, había un hecho que era innegable: el equipo de los Vorpal era la reunión de la Generación de los Milagros. Iba a luchar por el orgullo de una nación codo con codo con sus excompañeros de Teikou y eso, a día de hoy, le hacía sentirse un poco raro. Bien cierto era que las cosas habían dado unos cambios más que salvajes desde el archiconocido 111:11, pero eso no significaba que todo fuese canciones, sonrisas y amor.

El ambiente ni siquiera era de celebración, sino de venganza.

Pero claro, siempre había un momento, aunque fuese casi en forma de recuerdo revivido, donde el pasado y el presente se rozaban; Akashi y Midorima siendo raritos y el tal Takao riéndose a su costa, Satsuki tapándose las bragas cuando Murasakibara la levantaba por los aires (y la tal Aida sin quitar ojo). Y Kise…

Kise debería estar persiguiendo a Aomine para echar un uno contra uno. Claro, Aomine se haría de rogar al principio, haciéndose el desdeñoso mientras escarbaba cera de los oídos, y luego le daría la paliza del siglo a Kise. O ni eso, porque el muy cabrón cada día era mejor y ahora era un adversario que no se andaba con chiquitas. En fin, fuese como fuese el resultado, lo natural era que estuviesen juntos, así en plan entrañable, y que Kise le soltase un _cómo echaba de menos todo esto, Aominecchi_.

¡Pero no!

Qué cosas, Kise estaba echando un uno contra uno _con Kagami_. Ojo a la carga simbólica: Kagami era el rival por antonomasia de Aomine. Es más, fijo que había gente a la que le decías el nombre de Kagami y no sabía de quién estabas hablando; eso sí, si añadías un “Kagami, _el rival de Aomine”,_ ya todo el mundo asentía con convicción.

Puto Kise. Siempre apropiándose de lo ajeno.

Pues nada, Aomine se llevaría su rivalidad sana a otro sitio. Miró alrededor en busca de Tetsu, que no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaba empezando a temer que se hubiese vuelto a escapar para tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Al único al que vio por ahí, sin hacer absolutamente nada, era Wakamatsu. Y una mierda iba a estar de colegueo con él.

—¿Tetsu? ¿¿Tetsu?? —preguntó Aomine. Esperaba chocar contra él en algún momento, pero la suerte, una vez más, le dio la espalda.

—Kuroko ha ido al cuarto de baño —respondió Akashi con gesto elevado y una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la frente—. ¿Sucede algo? Me da la impresión de que estás bastante inquieto.

Akashi estaba en el mismo nivel de agudeza que Tetsu, así que dejarse llevar por las emociones y echar un vistazo fugaz de soslayo a Kise no había sido buena idea. Suspirar tampoco lo era.

Mierda.

La parte positiva del asunto era que Aomine y Akashi, en contra de lo que pudiese parecer en Teikou, ahora eran algo así como amigos. No de quedar por las tardes para echar unas canastas o ir a tomarse una pizza; ni siquiera de reflexionar juntos bajo la sombra de un cerezo, pero sí que había algo que los unía desde la Winter Cup. Algo así como el haber recibido una hostia de una realidad bastante cagada, pero no imposible de limpiar, y tener que ponerse las pilas para ser mejor persona y aprender de los errores. A Akashi le iba bastante bien, por lo que se veía, y eso siempre encendía una chispita de orgullo en Aomine.

—Nah, no es nada. Da igual —Se rascó la cocorota, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Akashi.

—Si en algún momento cambias de opinión, sabes que puedes contar conmigo —dijo Akashi con un tono que irradiaba confianza. Aomine quiso darle un abrazo y convertirlo en su nuevo colega inseparable. Todo hasta que volvió a abrir la boca— o con Kuroko. Incluso me atrevería a decir que Kise estaría dispuesto a escucharte.

—¿Pero qué dices? Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien.

Aomine se dio la vuelta y se fue a darle la tabarra a Satsuki, que estaba con la entrenadora Aida muy pendiente del uno contra uno de Kise y Kagami. Aomine se sentó en el banquillo y pidió con mucha educación y cortesía una botella de agua que, como no podía ser de otra manera teniendo a Satsuki como mánager, le vino de malas formas.

—¡Un “por favor” no te habría costado nada, así que encima no protestes!

—Que te calles, pesada. —Aomine se bebió media botella de un trago, más pendiente de los movimientos de Kise que de las quejas de Satsuki—. ¿Quién va ganando?

—Es una batalla bastante reñida —contestó la entrenadora Aida con una voz firme. Podría estar diciendo una barbaridad, que Aomine se iba a creer lo que le dijese a pies juntillas—. Kise-kun ha mejorado su ofensa considerablemente y sabe aprovechar las pequeñas brechas que hay en la defensa de Kagami-kun.

Aomine se quedó mirando a la entrenadora como si estuviese a punto de explicarle punto por punto cosas que ella, con toda probabilidad, ya sabía, pero que siempre era bueno recordar. Una de ellas era que Kagami perdía el equilibrio con una facilidad pasmosa; otra, y casi más problemática, era la resistencia de mierda de Kise.

Otra era…

—Mm. Oye. No estás tan plana como dice Satsuki —comentó Aomine con indiferencia. La muy pedorra de su amiga le había hecho creer que la entrenadora del Seirin tenía unas tetas cóncavas.

En vez de tomárselo como un cumplido, la tía esa se puso hecha un basilisco, zarandeando al bueno de Aomine de aquí para allá, y encima Satsuki no tuvo mejor cosa que hacer que, además de gritar como si le hubiesen puesto una rana en la cabeza, darle de hostias a su amigo de toda la vida con una botella de agua.

Menudo par.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen?! —preguntó Kagami con cara de haber pillado a sus padres en pleno acto sexual.

—No lo sé, pero se lo están pasando en grande —Kise se rió como solo él sabía hacerlo, mirando a Aomine con tanta intensidad que este, que no oeste, solo pudo girar la cabeza de tal forma que poco le faltaba para ser la niña del Exorcista.

*

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar tú con él?

Ya estaba la Satsuki con sus preguntas raras.

—¿Con quién? —Aomine frunció el ceño.

—¡Con Ki-chan! No paras de mirarle y la gente ya se está empezando a dar cuenta. No seas tozudo y habla con él, jolín.

Sus interacciones con Kise se limitaban a insultarle cuando decía una estupidez —cosa que sucedía con bastante frecuencia, todo hay que decir—, ignorarle cuando hacía una estupidez o echarle una bronca cuando hacía una estupidez.

Aomine no iba a decir que estaba dolido con Kise por haber echado un uno contra uno con _Kagami_ , porque cuando intentó desafiar a Murasakibara, le siguió jodiendo. Más aún, si cabe, porque daba la sensación de que Kise quería jugar con todo el mundo salvo con Aomine.

Era ahí cuando vendrían Satsuki o Tetsu a decirle que lo normal sería que Aomine retase a Kise.

Pero…

¡Pero no, coño!

Porque si algo le molestaba de todo este asunto, más que Kise pasando de él como de la mierda, era que Aomine se lo tenía bien merecido. Ya la Inter-High del año pasado había sido un golpe demoledor para su amistad (como si no estuviese jodida ya de Teikou, por otro lado), pero peor aún fue no intentar arreglarla en ningún momento. Vale, con Tetsu la había cagado de todas las formas posibles, pero la diferencia entre ambas situaciones era que Tetsu quería a Aomine. Tetsu no iba a renunciar a su amistad con Aomine por las buenas, pero Kise sí.

Que sí, que cuando fue el cumpleaños de Tetsu, allá en enero, Kise y Aomine estuvieron haciendo el imbécil juntos. Pero eso fue porque Kise apareció de la nada y porque ahí estaba Satsuki como mediadora.

Quizás Aomine no se merecía que Kise le diese otra oportunidad.

*

La estupidez de Aomine a veces _parecía_ un castigo divino contra la humanidad. _Parecía_ , pero no lo era; el perjudicado, en la inmensa mayoría de los casos, era él mismo. Kuroko botó el balón en el suelo antes de materializarse ante su amigo más tonto (con perdón de Kagami) y lanzárselo a la cara.

—¡TETSU, JODER!

—Aomine-kun, Kagetora-san ha dicho que vamos a jugar un minipartido. Presta atención cuando te hablan, por favor.

—¡Eso no explica que tengas que partirme la crisma! —gritó Aomine a la vez que se levantaba del banquillo, arrastrando los pies e insultando a Kuroko entre dientes.

Kuroko deseó que a Aomine y a Kise les tocase en el mismo equipo, pero no hubo suerte. Lo único bueno fue que Aomine, pese a haber estado tan malhumorado y mohíno minutos atrás, ahora parecía mucho más relajado; se notaba que Aomine era Aomine cuando lo daba todo jugando al baloncesto. Esa pasión natural, casi infantil, sacó una sonrisa de inmediato de Kuroko y, ¿para qué negarlo?, también de Kise.

—Aominecchi es increíble… —comentó Kise como si Aomine fuese una estrella fugaz a la que pedirle un deseo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo por una vez, Kise-kun, pero creía que habías dejado de admirar a Aomine-kun.

Pocas veces había visto Kuroko a Kise con semejante cara de descrédito. Le recordaba un poco a cuando había entrado en el primer equipo de Teikou y le costaba a creerse que, entre la cantidad indecente de monstruos que había ahí reunidos,  fuese _precisamente_ Kuroko su mentor.

—Que ya no idolatre a Aominecchi no quiere decir que no pueda apreciar su estilo. Joé, Kurokocchi, que tampoco estoy ciego.

«No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver», pensó Kuroko mirando a Aomine. Estaba peleándose bajo el aro con Kagami por motivos que solo un simio podría entender. También era mala suerte que Aomine, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kise, tuviese que prestarle atención a otra cosa justo cuando era Kise el que lo estaba mirando a él.

Definitivamente, Kuroko merecía unas vacaciones. Tener amigos tan bobos le estaba afectando demasiado.

*

Cuando Kuroko salió del gimnasio, reparó en la presencia gigantesca y (para añadirle ironía a la metáfora que había marcado sus vidas) _sombría_ de Aomine, apoyado contra la pared y con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Aomine-kun.

Aomine, con un sobresalto más que justificado, se dio con toda la cabeza contra la pared. Menos mal que era imposible que perdiese más neuronas, de lo contrario Kuroko habría hecho amago de preocuparse un poco por él.

—¡Tetsu! ¡Joder! —Aomine se frotó la cabeza. El golpe no había sido tal como para hacerse un chichón, pero Aomine, siendo el bebé grandote que era, siempre hacía de cada golpecito un drama.

—¿Estás esperando a Momoi-san?

—Seh. Está conspirando con Kagetora, tu entrenadora y Akashi. A ver si sale ya, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —Consciente de su propia mentira, Aomine carraspeó—. Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿vale? Pero estar aquí es un coñazo.

Pese a lo mucho que se quejaba Aomine de Momoi, jamás se iba a casa sin ella. A Kuroko le gustaba mucho esa faceta protectora y ante todo leal de su amigo. Con eso en mente, apoyó la cartera en el suelo y se sentó. Estando él sentado y Aomine de pie, la diferencia que había entre ambos daba un poco de vértigo. Por suerte, Aomine tuvo un extraño ataque de lucidez y decidió sentarse “para descansar las piernas”. Era considerado a su manera.

—Si no te importa, voy a esperar aquí contigo.

—Eso dilo antes de sentarte, no después —Aomine pellizcó la nariz de Kuroko, que no dejaba de protestar y, por motivos más que obvios, la voz sonaba más nasal que la de Kise resfriado.

—Aomine-kun, ¿te importa si hablo contigo de una cosa?

—¡Con la voz así no te puedo tomar en serio!

—Entonces suéltame la nariz, por favor.

Aomine obedeció. A Kuroko no le hizo ni pizca de gracia tener ahora la nariz como un pimiento, pero este no era el momento para tomar la revancha.

—¿Qué sucede exactamente entre Kise-kun y tú?

—¡Y dale! Que no pasa nada —Aomine torció la cabeza, y Kuroko lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber qué significaba aquello.

—Para no pasar nada, pareces muy disgustado.

Aomine aceptó su derrota, no sin antes intentar pulverizar a su amigo con la mirada.

—Kise y yo éramos amigos. Pero eso era antes, en Teikou, y las cosas han cambiado.

—Las cosas pueden seguir cambiando, Aomine-kun.

Más para reafirmar su idea que para celebrar algo, Kuroko le ofreció su puño. Aomine, esbozando en sus labios algo tan triste que no merecía llamarse sonrisa, aceptó la invitación y chocó su puño con el de Kuroko.

—Hay gente por la que merece la pena luchar, Aomine-kun —dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa.

—Tetsu, tío, mira que eres ñoño. Además, _ya lo sé_ , ¿vale? Es solo que…

—Kise-kun no te odia, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Kuroko, siguiendo la estela de alguien a quien solía conocer, acarició la cabeza de Aomine. Podía ver claramente cómo este chico de casi dos metros podía responder al nombre de Dai-chan—. Por cierto, Aomine-kun, cambia de champú. Tienes el pelo graso.

—¡Serás…! —Aomine lo apartó de un manotazo.

Aun así, seguía con una sonrisilla. Si bien Kuroko recordaba a Aomine como alguien espontáneo, últimamente lo veía como una persona muy dada a la reflexión. Lo que en la mayoría de los casos podría ser bueno, en el de Aomine, que jamás había entrado en La Zona de las ideas y no tenía trazas de hacerlo, solía acabar en desastre. A fin de cuentas, siempre acababa buscando forma a las nubes inexistentes de un cielo despejado.

*  
  
Quizás a Aomine no le iba a agradar la idea de que Kuroko se metiese en sus asuntos, pero no quedaba otra alternativa: otro que estaba metido en el ajo era Kise, y mientras Kise fuese amigo de Kuroko, no iba a consentir que sus amistades fuesen desinflándose como un globo. Kuroko ya había visto escenas como esas en Teikou y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se repitiesen.

—Buenos días, Kise-kun.

—¡UAH! —Kise se estremeció—. Qué susto, Kurokocchi. ¿Y tú tan temprano por aquí?

La pregunta era bastante absurda teniendo en cuenta que era Kise el que llegaba sistemáticamente más temprano que nadie. Eran un poco tiernas esas ganas que tenía él por ponerse a entrenar y darlo todo, pero también bastante fastidioso cuando eran apenas las ocho de la mañana en verano.

—Sabía que ibas a estar aquí, así que vine para hablar contigo.

A medida que Kuroko hablaba, Kise le peinaba con la mano para quitarle ese aspecto de zombi recién salido de la tumba.

—¿Conmigo? —Kise arqueó las cejas—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Es sobre Aomine-kun. Estoy bastante preocupado por él.

Ojalá Aomine estuviese ahí para ser testigo de la expresión angustiada de Kise. ¿En qué cabeza sensata cabía la idea de que Kise pudiese odiar a Aomine?

—¿Y eso?

—Últimamente anda bastante decaído y estoy convencido de que es por tu culpa. Por favor, Kise-kun, hazte responsable.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Pero bueno, si no sé ni de qué me hablas!

—Hablo de que eres muy evasivo con Aomine-kun y ahora se piensa que lo odias.

La verdad es que decir todo aquello en alto sonaba bastante más ridículo de lo que ya lo era de por sí. Kise estaba procesando cada una de esas palabras a la velocidad proporcionalmente inversa a la que engulliría comida Kagami en un buffet libre.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun, he planteado mal el asunto: Aomine-kun es tonto y se piensa que lo odias. Por favor, haz algo al respecto.

—¿Pero cómo se puede pensar que le odio…? —Se rascó la nuca—. Hay que ver…

—Debe de ser porque retas a Kagami-kun a unos contra uno y a él no. Ya sabes cómo funciona su mente.

—No le reto porque sé que me va a decir que no. Ya ves cómo me trata, que a la primera que abro la boca, ya me está ladrando. ¡El que me odia es él a mí!

Increíble.

Sin ánimo de citar a Akashi, las expectativas de Kuroko acababan de ser superadas, evolucionadas y aplastadas. Tan obcecado estaba en recordar lo tonto que era Aomine que se olvidó de un detalle nada nimio: Kise tampoco tenía muchas luces.

—No, Kise-kun, espera.

—¡Eeeeh, buenos días! ¿A que no sabéis quién acaba de pisar un truño de perro en la calle?

—¡TAKAO,  CÁLLATE!

Poco después ya llegó Kagami, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la premisa de un entrenamiento intenso, y Kuroko decidió que aquel no era momento para hacer entrar en razón a Kise.


	2. La estupidez (casi) infinita de Dai-chan y Ki-chan

¡Pero qué morro tenía el tío! Primero pasaba de Kise completamente y luego encima iba de víctima por la vida.

Aomine era un mamarracho.

Encima tenía la poca vergüenza de llegar tarde al entrenamiento, ¡y eso que el partido iba a ser en dos días!

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Kise? No es típico de él estar de mala leche —Kagami ladeó la cabeza, ajeno a que Kise podía escuchar todo lo que decía.

—Déjalo. Hoy no es un buen día para los géminis.

—Pues los cáncer estáis de segundos y me sé de uno que ha pisado un truño.

En vez de seguir escuchando las peleas de Takao y Midorima, Kagami, que era el sol en una tarde de verano, se acercó a Kise y le preguntó si le pasaba algo. ¡Eso sí que era amistad! Aomine no paraba de perforarle con la mirada, pero en ningún momento se dignó a dirigirle la palabra a Kise.

¡Jum!

—Estoy bien, Kagamicchi. No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco nervioso por el partido, nada más. Por cierto, ¿luego echamos un uno contra uno? Quiero estar bien preparado para el gran día.

—¡Cuenta conmigo!

Kagami y él chocaron las cinco. El destino —o lo que fuese esa fuerza cabrona que parecía controlarlo todo, según Midorima— quiso que justo en ese momento, cuando Kise estaba más radiante, tuviese que cruzar la mirada con la de Aomine.

¿Por qué parecía tan triste?

¿Por qué quería hacer ver que era Kise el que lo había abandonado a él?

*

En el minipartido de aquel día le tocó en el mismo equipo que Aomine y Akashi.

Kise frunció el ceño.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ir en el mismo equipo que Kurokocchi!

—Deja de protestar, Kise-kun. Ya iremos juntos en el partido de verdad.

—¡¡¡Pero aun así!!!

—¿Te quieres callar? —bramó Aomine— Ya me dirás cómo vas a vengar a tu queridísimo senpai si lo único que haces aquí es molestar.

Antes de que Kise pudiese abrir la boca (o cerrar el puño) para responder, Akashi se interpuso entre ellos a una velocidad alarmante.

—Kise, Aomine, vuestras rencillas personales que se queden fuera de la cancha. Ahora mismo sois compañeros, no lo olvidéis —dijo Akashi con un semblante que no estaba para bromas ni tonterías.

Por muy enfadado que estuviese Kise, que lo estaba, sintió una ráfaga efímera de nostalgia a causa de aquel momento. Aomine y él peleándose, Akashi echándoles un rapapolvo… Aquello volvía a ser como Teikou, sí.

—Eh, Kise, oye… —murmuró Aomine cuando terminó el minipartido. En vista de que Kise le estaba ignorando con más cara que espalda, le tocó el hombro—. ¡Kise!

—No me toques —Con una sonrisa gélida, Kise apartó de un manotazo los dedos de Aomine.

Pensaba que aquello le iba a saber a gloria. Nada más lejos de la realidad; pocas cosas le impactaron más que volverse y ver cómo Aomine iba caminando cabizbajo en dirección contraria.

*

—¡Ki-chan, estoy muy enfadada contigo!

Si el hecho de que estuviese dándole un tirón de orejas a Kise no fuese suficiente, los gritos que le estaba profiriendo ya hablaban por sí solos. Para ser tan pequeñita, ¡Momoi tenía una fuerza de mil diablos! Con razón las orejas de Aomine eran tan grandes.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Y yo qué he hecho ahora? —Kise alzó la voz de más, vale, y tal vez espantase a la pobre Momoi, que más allá de dar tirones de oreja mortales, era inofensiva.

—Te has estado portando fatal con Dai-chan, ¡y eso que Tetsu-kun habló contigo y todo!

—¿Fatal? ¿Yo? —De la boca de Kise, más que palabras, salían estalactitas a modo de aguijón venenoso—. No me hagas reír, Momocchi. Me ha estado provocando todo el rato y ha mencionado a Kasamatsu-senpai sin venir a cuento.

—Pero has sido tú el que no le ha dado ni un solo pase en el minipartido. Del tonto de Dai-chan me lo podía esperar, ¿pero de ti, Ki-chan?

—Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que sea maduro.

—Pues ya te toca serlo —Momoi cruzó los brazos—. No sé a qué andáis Dai-chan y tú, pero te recuerdo que tenemos un partido muy importante en nada y que necesitamos que vosotros dos cooperéis. Como mánager no te voy a pedir que hagas las paces con Dai-chan, pero sí que te esfuerces un poquito por el bien de Kasamatsu-san y de Tetsu-kun.

Kise se mordió los labios. Tenía claro que iba a darlo todo y más por sus amigos, aunque para eso tuviese que trabajar codo con codo con Aomine. ¿Pero por qué _con él_? En un equipo lleno de prodigios, cualquier combinación podría resultar en un arma letal. No había ningún motivo por el que Aomine y Kise en concreto tuviesen que unir fuerzas.

—Pero como amiga —continuó Momoi, con un hilito de voz que poco ayudó a Kise a sentirse mejor—, me gustaría que arreglaseis las cosas. Ya ves que Dai-chan ya ha puesto un poquito de su parte, y tú no sabes lo mucho que le cuestan a él ese tipo de gestos…

A lo mejor Kise estaba perdiendo el juicio, pero juraría que sintió el toque fantasma de la mano de Aomine en su hombro. Era cierto que Aomine, además de orgulloso y cabezota, era un inepto de cuidado a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

Kise había tirado ese esfuerzo por la borda, como si no tuviese ningún tipo de valor.

—Además, Ki-chan, sé mejor que nadie que Dai-chan te tiene mucho cariño. —Pasó un mechón tras la oreja, con la mirada esquiva—. Es más, él…

Momoi se quedó muda, dudando entre si continuar con lo que iba a decir o dejar a Kise con la duda.

—¿Él _qué_?

—Si te lo cuento, se va a enfadar mucho conmigo.

Conque Aomine había hecho algo tan grave que ni Momoi quería hablar de ello. Los instintos de Kise no eran los mejores; aun así, algo le decía que no se trataba de alguna estupidez como haber comprado una revista donde saliese Kise o hablar bien de él a sus espaldas.

Era algo que Aomine no quisiese confesar por nada en el mundo.

—Momocchi, ahora tienes que decirme qué es —Frunció el ceño.

—Júrame que no se lo dirás a Dai-chan, por favor.

—Momocchi…

—¡Júramelo!

—Te juro que no le contaré nada de esto a Aomine Daiki-san.

La sonrisa tímida de Momoi le calmó como a un bebé una nana.

—Resulta que, bueno, ¿recuerdas la Winter Cup? ¿Cuando jugaste contra el equipo de Shougo-kun?

—Como para olvidarlo —respondió Kise con un tono amargo.

—Pues Shougo-kun tenía pensado ajustar cuentas contigo después del partido y te estuvo esperando fuera. Dai-chan lo supuso y… bueno…

Momoi no paraba de tocarse el pelo, mechón para aquí, mechón para allá, pese a parecer recién salida de la peluquería. La forma en la que jugueteaba con los pulgares tampoco le tranquilizaba mucho, a decir verdad.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Kise con la voz más alta de lo que debería.

—Dai-chan le dio un puñetazo. —Hizo una pausa, seguramente esperando (sin éxito) que Kise respondiese. Lástima que estuviese demasiado ocupado barriendo el suelo con su mandíbula—. ¡Lo hizo para protegerte, Ki-chan! Sabía lo importante que era el partido contra Seirin para ti…

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

Momoi sonrió con ternura.

—Para que no pusieses esa cara, tonto.

Aomine estaba majara. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría pegar a otro jugador en las inmediaciones del estadio de la Winter Cup. ¡Menudo imbécil! Tenía suerte de que nadie más lo hubiese visto, porque eso significaría una expulsión inmediata.

Vale que Aomine no era el más listo del mundo, pero hasta él tenía que saber lo que estaba haciendo —a lo que se estaba exponiendo— en el momento del puñetazo. Por no mencionar algo que saltaba a la vista y a todos los sentidos: Haizaki era un delincuente. Decir que era armas tomar sería quedarse corto, de verdad. Para Haizaki era natural andar a puñetazo limpio con otra gente y Aomine, pese a su fuerza y mala leche, no era un tío violento.

Tenía todas las de perder.

Contra todo pronóstico, Aomine ganó. Kise logró cumplir su promesa con Kuroko y Kagami. Había podido jugar en las semifinales gracias a que Aomine luchó por él a la sombra, callándoselo como si fuese un asunto personal. Cabría imaginarse que alguien como él, con lo fanfarrón que era, iría anunciando contra viento y marea que le había dado la paliza de su vida al memo de Haizaki, a la espera de que le lloviesen halagos y aplausos del cielo.

Nada de eso. Era la muestra más auténtica de ayudar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

*

El día del partido había llegado.

Los Jabberwock, para ser una panda de gilipollas, eran fuertes a rabiar. Pensar que la Generación de los Milagros iba a pasarlas canutas jugando contra ellos ya decía mucho del nivel de esa escoria.

En fin, ¡que fuesen tan fuertes como quisiesen, que los Vorpal Swords no iban a perder ni de coña! Había demasiado en juego y mucho que defender.

Por eso mismo Aomine y Kise tuvieron que unir fuerzas. Llevaban todo el día prácticamente sin hablarse, y eso que Kise no paraba de lanzarle a Aomine miradas de lo más furtivas.

—No me puedo creer que haya llegado el día en que tengo que hacer una doble marca contigo —Aomine posó la mano en las caderas, agotado pero con más ganas que nunca de arrasar.

—No me digas. Qué cosas tiene la vida, ¿eh? —Kise se llevó la mano al cuello, pero ni siquiera se lo crujió ni nada. Menudo peliculero.

La gente a su alrededor los empezó a observar como si fuesen dos animales salvajes en su hábitat natural. Había algo en Kise que metía miedo, y eso que aún le quedaba bastante para liberar todo su potencial.

—Más te vale no ser una carga.

—Nunca se me ocurriría eso… —respondió Kise con una sonrisa tan serena que nadie se pensaría que estaba, de hecho, a punto de convertirse en un arma de destrucción masiva.

*

Jugar con Kise era…

_Era…_

Bueno, a saber qué era. Lo único que tenía claro Aomine era que lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Su compenetración a veces daba un poco de asco, sobre todo si se comparaba con la sincronía casi imposible de los tándems Tetsu-Kagami o Midorima-Takao, pero aun así se las arreglaban para dejar a los Jabberwock con un pasmo de tres narices.

Era agotador. Era estimulante. Era recibir un pase (de mierda) de Kise y volver a sentirse invencible.

Sabía que la tonta de Satsuki se había echado a llorar en algún momento, como si estuviese presente en la graduación de su hijo. Ya la putearía luego.

Ahora tenía que centrarse como nunca lo había hecho.

*

—Aominecchi, ¿te importaría dejármelo a mí?

Aomine escuchó esa pregunta con un “no” como una catedral en los labios. Silver no era un rival de tres al cuarto del que pudiese encargarse Kise —o nadie, para qué mentir— por su propia cuenta; sin embargo, había algo en la forma en la que Kise miraba, hablaba, _respiraba_ , que le hacía sospechar que estaba perfectamente cuerdo y que no iba a salir de sus trece.

Kise sabía lo que hacía. Si lo tenía claro, entonces Aomine le dejaría hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Confiaba en Kise.

Aomine accedió. Incluso Kise estaba sorprendido por haberse salido con la suya. ¡Menudo imbécil! Como si no estuviese claro que el puto Kise era un monstruo de armas tomar.

Aun así, había algo en la estrategia de Kise que le escamaba. No era que Kise fuese de sobrado y se pensase que él solito podía con Silver; no, tenía que haber otro motivo.

Lo comprendió en cuanto vio a Kise frente a Silver, como si fuese un reo inocente en el corredor de la muerte.

Kise iba a sacrificarse.

¡¿Qué cojones?!

No había que ser el más observador del mundo para percatarse de que marcar a Silver era jodido de cojones, ¡claro que lo era! Por eso mismo estaban tanto Kise como Aomine hechos mierda y al borde de caerse muertos en una esquina.

Iban a acabar los dos hechos papilla, de ahí que Kise decidiese que si caía alguien, sería él. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que salirle la vena altruista _ahora_?!

Más que enfadarse como debería, Aomine sintió que una ola de respeto hacia Kise acababa de ahogarlo. No ayudó mucho que el muy imbécil entrase en La Zona con el Perfect Copy activado y que dejase ver a todos los demás jugadores como bebés con el pañal cagado.

Kise era increíble.

Increíble, sí, pero no le iba a durar para siempre.

Al final estaba tan fatigado que ni pudo lanzar un triple. Pese a su talento sobrenatural, su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un chaval de diecisiete años y no podía permitirse el lujo de estar tanto tiempo dando el 100% de sí mismo.

Aomine no estaba muy seguro de si lo que estaba viendo era cierto, pero podría apostar que Kise estaba llorando cuando Akashi le ayudó a levantarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Y una mierda iba a permitir él que el sacrificio de Kise se fuera al traste. Sus esfuerzos darían su fruto, prometido.

Kise se había consumido para que Aomine pudiese seguir en la cancha, ¿no? Pues eso iba a hacer. Seguir ahí y luchar como un león hasta el final.

*

Ganaron.

Les costó horrores y Aomine pensaba que ya tenía un pie en la cancha y otro en la tumba y tenía los hombros tan hechos polvo que ni mil masajes le servirían de consuelo.

Pero ganaron.

Los que estaban en el banquillo salieron escopetados a celebrar la victoria, incluido Kise, que fue directamente a abalanzarse —cómo no— sobre Tetsu. Aomine no sabía si ir y decir algo o quedarse gritando ahí todo solo como un gilipollas.

—¡Aomine, idiota, deja de mirar a la nada y choca! —exclamó Kagami.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota tú, eh, imbécil?!

Aomine chocó de todos modos porque, en primer lugar, Kagami había sido un máquina y algo de reconocimiento por su parte sí que se merecía.

Todos a su alrededor estaban alegres.

Tetsu con Kise al caballito (¡puto Kise!), Akashi y Midorima chocando los puños, Murasakibara diciéndose a sí mismo que era obvio que iban a ganar. Era justo como en Teikou.

Bueno, no, solo faltaba una cosa.

Miró a Kise en busca de una sonrisa o algo, pero el muy comemierda seguía aplastando a Tetsu.

—Kise-kun, no deberías ser tan imprudente —dijo Kuroko con un tono serio de lo menos creíble—. No tienes el cuerpo para trotes, además, mi espalda agradecería que te bajases de ahí.

—Kuroko tiene razón, deberías tener más cuidado. —Akashi continuó con la pantomima—. Aomine, te dejo al cargo de su cuidado.

La sonrisa de Akashi era absoluta. Joder, ese tío siempre estaba atento a todo y aprovechaba cada situación, por muy pequeña que fuese, para convertirla en favorable y sacar el máximo partido. Aunque, al menos en esta situación, el que se iba a beneficiar era Aomine.

Este era el mismo Akashi que hacía apenas seis meses se proclamaba enemigo de sus excompañeros del Teikou. Cómo cambiaban las cosas, ¿que no? Y si Akashi pudo —¡y vaya si pudo!—, Aomine no iba a ser menos.

—¡Pero si puedo caminar! ¡No necesito una niñera!

—¡¿A quién llamas niñera?! —ladró Aomine—. Ale, ya has oído al capitán.

Kise se retorció cuando Aomine le agarró con fuerza y le obligó a usarlo como muleta. La muleta más guay del mundo, cabría añadir, pero una muleta a fin de cuentas.

Puto Kise, qué tímido se había vuelto de repente. ¿Dónde había quedado la euforia de hacía dos minutos?

—Eh, Kise.

—¿Mm?

Aomine se lamió el labio. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era la mirada penetrante de Tetsu o las risitas de fondo del amigo pesado de Midorima.

A ver, concentración. Si había logrado ganar a los Jabberwock, también podría con esto. Por peores cosas había pasado.

—Buen partido —confesó finalmente Aomine, posando su mano en el cabezón rubio de Kise.

Kise se le quedó con cara de no entender una mierda. Entre eso y que estaba sudando a chorros, le estaba empezando a dar un poco de asco. Menos mal que el efecto se pasó rápido en cuanto Kise hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: sonreír.

—¡Lo mismo digo, Aominecchi!

—Pff, mírate, estás hecho una mierda. Das asco.

—¿Te has mirado en el espejo? —Kise le dedicó la más torcida de las sonrisas.

—Que te calles. —Le dio un pisotón—. Lo dicho, que da pena verte, pero… me alegro de que hayas hecho lo que has hecho. _Ya sabes_.

—Digamos que te debía una, Aominecchi.

—¿Eh?

—¡Es un secreto!

—¡Que me lo digas, coño!

—¡Pero no me pegues! ¡Akashicchi dijo que tenías que cuidar de mí!

—Desde luego, Aomine-kun es la peor niñera del mundo.

Aomine quería mandar callar a Tetsu y lanzarle un Kise a la cabeza, pero un par de tetas más que generosas se lo impidieron. Pensó que se trataba de una fan exacerbada de Kise que había venido a darle mandanga, sin tener en cuenta que solo había una mujer en el mundo que tuviese la poca vergüenza de ver a dos mastodontes como Aomine y Kise y llamarlos Dai-chan y Ki-chan.

—¡Momocchi, que nos aplastas!

Aunque los bracitos de Satsuki no daban para mucho, lograron envolver a Aomine y al cadáver de Kise en un abrazo que nadie tendría el mal corazón de rechazar. La niña de sus ojos, y la de Kise, era tan grande que cabría imaginarse que los acababa de destellar una luz cegadora y que se habían quedado atontados. Era eso o que simplemente estaban felices.

*

Aunque Kise podía caminar y dar hasta patadas voladoras si se lo propusiese, Aomine insistió en ser su sujetador (“sujetador de sujetar, no de agarrarte las tetas” “ _Aominecchi_ ”) y ayudarle a dar cada simple paso.

El rebaño de jugadores estaba ya bastante delante. De vez en cuando Kagami miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Aomine y Kise seguían con vida.

—¡Apura, Aominecchi, que nos estamos quedando atrás!

—¡¡No es mi culpa que camines a la velocidad de la mierda!!

—¡¡La mierda no tiene velocidad, imbécil!!

—¡¡Eso es porque no te has visto corriendo, caraculo!!

—¡AOMINE Y KISE, DEJAD DE GRITAR Y APURAD, QUE ESTÁIS A AÑOS LUZ DEL GRUPO! —gritó el puto Wakamatsu a kilómetros de ellos. La distancia perfecta a la que estar de él, por otra parte.

—¡¡Que me comas la polla, Wakamatsu!!

Mientras Aomine chillaba con sus últimos alientos, Kise se reía como el bobalicón que era, aferrándose a la cintura de su amigo.

—Aominecchi.

—A ver, ¿qué?

—¿Quieres quedar mañana a echar unas canastas y a tomar pizza?

Aomine giró la cabeza solo para que Kise no viese cómo estaba sonriendo.

—Solo si la pizza corre de tu cuenta.

—¡Serás rata!

Para ratas Kagetora y compañía, que estaban descendiendo a las alcantarillas y tenían a Kise y a Aomine ahí todos olvidados y desamparados. Pues nada, ya daba igual. A Aomine que le quitasen lo bailao, que, total, había ganado tres de las cosas más valiosas de la vida: un partido contra unos gilipollas, un amigo increíble y una pizza gratis.

 


End file.
